Мой, часть 2
by Lenny-r
Summary: Автор Gillian. Перевод. Описанные события происходят, когда Снейп и Гарри поселились в своем новом доме в Хогвартсе. AU
1. Глава 1

**Мой. Часть 2**

Автор: Gillian  
Перевод: Lenny  
Беты: oLyasha, Rassda  
Пейринг: СС, ГП  
Рейтинг: G  
Предупреждение: AU, моя точка зрения на тему «Снейп – отец Гарри»  
Саммари: Описанные события происходят, когда Снейп и Гарри поселились в своем новом доме в Хогвартсе.  
Диклаймер: все не мое  
Разрешение на перевод и размещение: получено

**

* * *

**

**Глава 1**

– Юный мистер Снейп, если не ошибаюсь? – мадам Брайт кивнула, жестом показывая, что не может подать руки. Отметив, что она по локти заляпана лягушачьими внутренностями, Северус только порадовался этому факту. – Альбус сказал, что наконец нашел мне замену. Не так уж неприятно было узнать, что меня заменит один из моих бывших учеников.

– Взаимно, – согласился Снейп, проводя рукой по испещренной царапинами деревянной столешнице. Сотни ингредиентов столетиями покрывали пятнами поверхность стола, а прямо сейчас на него капала кровь с рук мадам Брайт, пока она отмеряла нужное количество внутренностей на небольших весах и кидала их в котел.

Мадам Брайт не соответствовала своему имени – ей больше подошла бы фамилия Браун. Она казалась вырезанной из дерева, начиная от насыщенного янтаря глаз до необычного каштанового цвета волос, в которых, несмотря на почтенный возраст, не было ни единой седой прядки. поверх старой испачканной мантии был накинут фартук из драконьей кожи, защитные очки, оставив легкие следы, подняты на бледный лоб.

Снейп задумался: долгие часы, проводимые в подземельях за варкой волшебных снадобий часто сказываются на внешности мастеров зелий. Тех, кто посвятил себя этому ремеслу, подобно мадам Брайт и ему самому, можно распознать в толпе с первого взгляда.

– Я была поражена, узнав, что тебе удалось создать знаменитое антиликантропное зелье, – не отрываясь от работы, произнесла она, поглядывая на бывшего ученика краем глаза. – Прекрасная работа.

Снейп согласно кивнул, не выказывая ложной скромности. Это [I_действительно[/I_ была прекрасная работа.

– Полагаю, ты создал его случайно? – спросила она с коварной ухмылкой. – Я тщательно изучила способ приготовления, как только ты его запатентовал.

Снейп пожал плечами. Именно так это и произошло.

– Интуиция.

– Скорее, невероятное везение, – снова рассмеялась мадам Брайт. – Лучший друг зельевара, верно?

– Ошибка может возникнуть у любого, – согласился Снейп, стряхивая пушинку с рукава рубашки. – Суметь разобраться, что же получилось в результате случайности – вот где действительно нужен талант.

Мадам Брайт фыркнула.

– Альбус сказал, ты здесь вместе с сыном, – продолжила она, небрежно взвешивая и отмеряя ингредиенты.

– Это не будет мешать моим обязанностям, – заверил ее Снейп.

– Рада слышать, – отрывисто рассмеялась мадам Брайт. – Меньше всего мне нужен еще один непоседа, который будет бегать по моим подземельям. Я уже достаточно насмотрелась на этих маленьких паршивцев.

Снейп почувствовал, как отношение к ней слегка потеплело.

– В любом случае, Альбус уверил меня, что в течение двух недель найдет мальчику наставника.

– Правда? – проворчал Снейп.

– Вот когда найдет, тогда и приходи ко мне снова. Можешь побывать на нескольких уроках, чтобы оглядеться.

– Спасибо, что уделили мне время, мадам Брайт.

– Долли, – поправила его профессор, широко улыбаясь. Теперь, обнажив зубы, она стала очень похожа на коричневого крокодила. Снейп задумался.

– Северус, – отозвался он наконец, ощущая скорее необходимость, чем желание поступить подобным образом.

«Долли», похоже, также, как и Снейп, испытывала отвращение к светским беседам, и поэтому с облегчением вздохнула, когда он, пожелав всего хорошего, выскользнул из подземелий и отправился в кабинет директора за Гарри.

Брайт (англ.) – здесь «яркий, светлый».

Браун (англ.) – здесь «смуглый, загорелый».

– Сладкая вата, – пробормотал Северус, и статуя отпрыгнула в сторону, открывая лестницу.

– Как там дорогая Долли? – спросил Дамблдор, поднимая взгляд от рисунка. Гарри с улыбкой взглянул на отца и вернулся к своим увлекательным каракулям.

– Обычно я считал себя счастливчиком, уходя из класса мадам Брайт без единого проклятья вслед, – вежливо ответил Снейп, устраиваясь напротив большого стола и вытягивая ноги.

– Значит, все прошло удачно, – предположил Дамблдор. – Хорошо, хорошо. Моя жизнь превратилась бы в ад, если бы ты ей не понравился.

– Полагаю, моя жизнь тоже стала бы значительно сложнее.

– Перфессор, – вежливо сказал Гарри. – Пожалуйста, вы не дадите мне розовый карандаш?

Дамблдор передал карандаш мальчику, и какое-то время они смотрели, как Гарри, снова склонившись над большим листом бумаги и высунув кончик языка, тщательно вырисовывал свои каракули.

– Я так понимаю, у Гарри будет наставник? – вежливо спросил Снейп.

– Пожалуй, это самое верное решение, – Дамблдор улыбнулся. – У меня есть на примете отличный парень, Северус.

– У меня есть право голоса в этой ситуации? – молодой человек пытался не показывать раздражения в голосе.

Дамблдор слегка улыбнулся и отложил карандаш.

– Прости, что не упомянул об этом раньше, Северус, – проговорил он тихо. – Кое-какие дела требовали внимания. Я не должен был обсуждать это с кем бы то ни было, не поставив тебя предварительно в известность.

– Это не значит, что я не согласен нанять Гарри наставника, – сказал Снейп, успокаиваясь. – Я просто не уверен, что могу это себе позволить.

– О, здесь я должен настоять на своем, Северус, – решительно сказал директор. – Наставника найму непосредственно я.

Снейп тряхнул головой.

– За образование Гарри отвечаю я, – начал он.

– Согласен. Но поскольку любой наставник должен будет жить в Хогвартсе, за который я несу полную ответственность… – Дамблдор помолчал, чтобы дать мужчине осмыслить сказанное. – Это не может быть просто кто угодно, Северус. Это должен быть кто-то, кому мы всецело доверяем: мы не только пустим этого человека на территорию школы, но и доверим ему Гарри. Не думаю, что ты обладаешь лучшими связями, чтобы найти и нанять кого-то достаточно квалифицированного.

Снейп вынужден был признать, что не знал бы даже, откуда начинать поиски подходящего человека.

– Кроме того, я имею и другие поручения для этого молодого человека, так что будет только справедливо принять его на работу. Согласен?

Снейп кивнул, находя в словах директора здравый смысл.

– Тем не менее, могу я увидеть его?

– Конечно, конечно! – весело ответил Дамблдор. – Насчет денег и прочего… Я хочу напомнить тебе о сейфе Джеймса и Лили…

– Нет, – сказал Снейп.

– Несмотря ни на что, Гарри – их законный наследник…

– Нет, – повторил Снейп.

– Северус, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но вырастить ребенка и дать ему образование может оказаться финансово…

– Нет, – снова сказал Снейп, на этот раз твердо глядя директору в глаза. – Я в состоянии позаботиться о своем сыне. Когда Гарри станет совершеннолетним, он сможет распоряжаться содержимым сейфа Поттеров по своему усмотрению. Ясно вам?

Дамблдор кивнул, снова берясь за карандаш.

– Вполне.

Гарри со счастливым вздохом отложил свой карандаш.

– Готово, – довольно сказал он. Мальчик сполз со стула, зажав в руке лист бумаги. – Папа, смотри!

Едва взглянув на рисунок, Северус сразу же понял, что Гарриунаследовал его художественные способности, которых, к сожалению, не было вовсе.

– Смотрю, – ответил он уклончиво.

– Это я, – сказал мальчик, показывая на маленькую фигурку с черточками черных волос, нарисованными вокруг абсолютно круглой головы.

– Я так и понял, – согласился с ним отец.

– А это ты. – Более высокая фигура, нарисованные черные волосы были длиннее и свисали широкой пеленой вдоль более узкого лица.

– Почему у меня шесть пальцев? – посчитал он нужным спросить, подразумевая, что точность рисунка важна не меньше его художественных качеств.

– Это твоя палочка. – Гарри нахмурился. – Мне надо было сделать ее длиннее.

– Было бы не лишним, – Снейп изучил рисунок. На заднем плане был нарисован Хогвартс – башни и вымпелы. Дамблдор тоже можно было узнать, несмотря на то, что он был намного меньше и отличался от куклы Мерлина только отсутствием луны и звезд. – Кто это? – спросил он, показывая на фигуру по другую сторону от Гарри, держащую его за руку.

Гарри посмотрел на рисунок.

– Это миссис Тейлор, – пояснил он. – Она учила меня в первом классе. Она добрая.

– Все очень счастливы, – сказал Снейп, изучая широкие нарисованные улыбки фигурок. Найдя исключение, он указал на эту фигуру длинным пальцем. – Кроме меня.

– Ты тоже счастлив, – серьезно ответил Гарри. – Но ты не улыбаешься так, как другие.

Избегая взгляда Дамблдора, Снейп не отрывал глаз от ярко раскрашенного рисунка.

– Откуда тогда ты знаешь, что я счастлив?

Гарри показал на розовое пятно у нарисованной фигуры, которого Снейп раньше не заметил.

– Твоя улыбка в твоем сердце, папа.

– Какой проницательный у тебя сын, Северус, – мягко сказал Дамблдор.

Снейп уступил просьбе Гарри и повесил рисунок на стену небольшой кухоньки.

– Тетя Петуния всегда вешала рисунки Дадли на холодильник, – сказал мальчик, с удовольствием разглядывая свой шедевр.

Понимая если не путанные объяснения, то хотя бы чувства ребенка, Снейп отступил назад и вгляделся в лицо сына. Неужели Гарри действительно разглядел в нем сердце? Или маленький ребенок просто нашел объяснение эмоциональной холодности отца?

– Жаль, что миссис Тейлор этого не видит,– сказал Гарри. – Она всегда говорила, что я хороший художник.

– А еще хороший читатель, – откликнулся Снейп, подогревая воду заклинанием и заваривая в котелке несколько ложек чая.

– Ага, – согласился мальчик. – Она была самым лучшим учителем.

Радуясь, что хоть один маггл был добр к мальчику, Снейп добавил молоко в свою чашку и налил стакан для Гарри.

– Когда я первый раз пошел в школу, другие дети думали, что я немой, – признался Гарри, последовав за отцом в гостиную и взяв у него стакан. – Но миссис Тейлор знала, что это из-за того, что мне нужны были очки. Она написала записку школьной медсестре, и дядя Вернон купил их мне. – Гарри передернуло от неприятных воспоминаний. –Он так злился.

– Похоже, мы должны быть благодарны твоей учительнице, – мягко произнес Снейп, – Чем больше он узнавал о жестокостях, которые терпел его сын каждый день, тем больше задавался вопросом, а смог бы ребенок и дальше жить у магглов, где он никому не был нужен. Хотя у него самого была похожая судьба…

Снейп тряхнул головой, поражаясь собственной глупости. Неудивительно, что Дамблдор был настроен скептически, выслушав его решительный отказ признать сына. Страдания делают тебя сильнее, но это хрупкая сила, которая легко может сломаться, если как следует надавить. И ты становишься тебя легкой добычей любого хищника.

Гарри допил молоко и облизал губы.

– Что такое «ставник»?

Снейп фыркнул.

– Наставник, – поправил он.

– Я так и говорю. Ты сказал, что у меня будет ставник. Что это?

– Это как учитель, – ответил Снейп. – Только ты будешь единственным учеником в классе.

Гарри задумался.

– А с кем я буду дружить?

– Я думал, у тебя не было друзей?

– Потому что Дадли бил каждого, кто разговаривал со мной, – возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. – Я думал, что у меня будут друзья в новой школе… – он затих. – Неважно, – быстро проговорил он. – Мне без разницы. Я не хочу обратно в старую школу! Я не хочу обратно на Тисовую улицу!

– Гарри, – прервал Снейп мальчика. Он уверенно взял сына за руку и притянул поближе. Тот прятал глаза, но Снейп мягко ухватил сына за подбородок и осторожно перехватил его взгляд. – Послушай меня, Гарри, – настойчиво сказал он. – Ты не вернешься назад к тете и дяде, слышишь? Ни сейчас, ни потом. Ни за что.

– А если я буду плохим? – еле слышно спросил Гарри.

Снейп мягко встряхнул его за подбородок.

– Нет, даже если бы ты был самым плохим мальчиком в целом мире, – решительно ответил он, желая, чтобы ребенок поверил ему. Может пятилетний малыш понять такие вещи?

– Правда? – прошептал Гарри. Умоляюще.

– Правда. Ты _мой_ сын, Гарри. Прости, что меня не было с тобой раньше, но сейчас я здесь, верно? И я никогда больше тебя не оставлю.

Гарри вгляделся в лицо отца и, видимо, нашел там что-то более обнадеживающее, чем неловкие слова; напряженные плечики расслабились, и мальчик еле заметно кивнул.

– Ладно, – сказал он тихо.

Обед уже подходил к концу, и Гарри клевал носом над пудингом с джемом, поэтому Северус уложил его в постель без вечернего купания. Он хотел поговорить с сыном о гардеробе и запасах еды, но веки мальчика сомкнулись, и мужчина решил, что они оба выплеснули уже достаточно эмоций на сегодня.

Очевидно, у Гарри еще остались опасения, которые нельзя было развеять словами. Когда Снейп зашел к мальчику перед сном, то снова увидел, что мальчик тот снова свернулся в клубок на полу гардероба, зажав в руке куклу и поставив рядом светильник

– Полностью здоров! – заявила мадам Помфри. – Тем не менее,укрепляющее зелье будет не лишним, – сказала она бодро. – Чтобы добавить твоим рукам немного мускулов. – Она принялась изучать содержимое шкафа, но Снейп остановил ее.

– Нет необходимости в ваших зельях, мадам Помфри, – сказал он вежливо. – Я вполне способен сварить любое зелье, которое вы посоветуете Гарри.

– У меня есть нужное зелье, – возразила ведьма.

– Гарри будет принимать только те зелья, которые сварю я, – настойчиво повторил мужчина, и Поппиудивленно приподняла бровь.

– Конечно, –тепло улыбнувшись, согласилась она. Ведьма покопалось в ещё одном шкафу и достала оттуда банку. Глаза мальчика загорелись, когда он увидел, что в банке полным-полно разноцветных конфет. – За то, что ты был смелым мальчиком, – сказала мадам Помфри, взглянув на Снейпа. – Если твой папа разрешит.

Снейп кивнул, и Гарри выбрал леденец на палочке, бледно-голубой, в форме пикси.

Мадам Помфри достала другой леденец и кивнула в сторонупалаты, где, уставившись в потолок, лежал замотанный бинтами студент.

– Видишь этого молодого человека, Гарри?

Гарри, посасывая конфету, кивнул.

– Его зовут Чарли. Он решил попробовать избавиться от веснушек и, в конце концов, убрал их вместе с половиной кожи.

Гарри наморщил нос, широко распахнув глаза.

– Ужасно!

– Да, конечно, – согласилась ведьма. – Кожа снова отрастает, но, пока его друзья на уроках, бедный парень немного скучает. Составишь ему ненадолго компанию? Думаю, он тоже обрадуется сахарной пикси.

Гарри уже привычно оглянулся на отца, и Снейп кивнул, радуясь возможности поговорить с мадам Помфри наедине.

– Дамблдор рассказал мне немного о мальчике, – начала она, как только Гарри отошел подальше, и обеспокоено покачала головой,– Представить не могу, что Гарри Поттер рос среди этих бесчувственных магглов!..Ничто так не выводит меня из себя, как жестокость по отношению к ребенку.

– Но с ним все в порядке? – спросил Снейп. – Физически?

– Он слишком маленький для своего возраста, – сказала мадам Помфри, слегка закусив губу. – Определенно слишком низкорослый. Судя по косточкам его запястий, его плохо кормили, и это меня немного беспокоит. В этом возрасте детский мозг начинает очень быстро расти!

Снейп с трудом сглотнул, взглянув на Гарри, который оживленно болтал с мальчиком постарше, уже отправившим в рот предложенную ему сахарную пикси.

– Не беспокойся, – посоветовала ведьма. Легко теперь ей говорить после того, как она напугала его до смерти. – Он довольно неплохо выглядит, несмотря на то, что о нем никто толком не заботился. И укрепляющее зелье, что я посоветовала, вместе с правильным питанием и свежим воздухом, сделает свое дело. – Она решительно взглянула на него. – И помни! Я сказала – свежий воздух, не держи его все время в этих подземельях. Не думай, что я забыла, каким худым ты был в детстве!

Уже не в первый раз Снейп задумался, что преподавать в школе, которую сам закончил меньше 10 лет назад, будет не так-то простоОн ясно помнил мадам Помфри, её жуткие на вкус зелья и острый ум. Конечно, он вспоминал и прохладное прикосновение заботливых рук, когда на первом курсе умудрился тяжело заболеть: она просидела возле его постели всю ночь… Северус запомнил ту ночь – такого он не ждал даже от собственной семьи.

Он уже давно подумывал поделиться с ведьмой своим беспокойством по поводу страхов Гарри и его странных привычек,и сейчас как раз представился удобный случай.

Мадам Помфри налила ему чашку чая и, пока мужчина рассказывал, сидела и кивала, пощипывая лимонное печенье и запивая его сладким чаем.

– Бедный малыш, – наконец сказала она. – Ему потребуется твоя поддержка, Северус.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, – ответил Снейп. – Но, возможно, я могу еще что-то?

– Похоже, ты делаешь для мальчика все, что необходимо. Могу только посоветовать поговорить с ним спокойно о еде, которую он прячет. Объясни, что если еду хранить подобным образом, без предохраняющих заклинаний, она испортится. Убеди Гарри, что его злоключения закончились. Купи ему коробку печенья или несколько пачек шоколадных лягушек, что-нибудь, что он сможет хранить в своем ящике. Помоги ему почувствовать себя лучше.

– Это все?

Поппи рассмеялась.

– А чего ты ожидал? Зелье, которое ты сможешь сварить и влить ему в горло? Нет, Северус. Самое древнее лекарство из всех, только оно сможет помочь маленькому Гарри: время.

Снейп тряхнул головой, испытывая непреодолимое желание сознаться, что не чувствует уверенности в своих силах воспитать ребенка, как боится, что каким-то образом Гарри поймет: его отец никогда в действительности не хотел его, даже планировал забрать от магглов и снова бросить здесь, в Хогвартсе. Но он не мог признаться в этих мрачных мыслях: слишком тяжело было теперь отказаться от привычки держать все в себе.

– Я знаю, это не бросается в глаза, – сказала Поппи, понимающе кивнув, – но, смотри, Северус. Понаблюдай немного за Гарри.

Северус посмотрел на Гарри, который, кивая, слушал рассказ студента. Он видел, как сын оглянулся и бросил взгляд на взрослых, прежде чем снова повернутьсяк своему новому знакомому.

– Он постоянно оглядывается, – тихо сказала Поппи, – почти каждую минуту. Не уверена даже, что он осознает это.

– Он все еще чувствует себя неуверенно, – уныло сказал Снейп.

– Ему пять лет, – напомнила Поппи. – Обнадеживающие слова – это прекрасно, и он их запомнит. Но он нуждается в доказательствах, и только ты и время сможете дать ему эти доказательства. Однажды он привыкнет и станет по-настоящему верить, что ты никуда не уйдешь, тогда и остальные его привычки тоже придут в норму. Уверена в этом.

Снейп взял чашку остывшего чая и отпил глоток. Он почувствовал себя лучше, впервые с той ночи, когда нашел сына в шкафу. На другом конце палаты Гарри смеялся и хлопал в ладоши, звонкий голосок переплетался с хихиканьем юного пациента Поппи.

– Папа, Чарли сказал, что мама и папа брали его в такое место, где были настоящие живые драконы! – возбужденно рассказывал Гарри, когда они, следуя инструкциям мадам Помфри, пошли прогуляться на свежий воздух.Земля была укутана снегом, на деревянных скамейках намело целые сугробы, а возле каменных столбов под мягким дуновением ветра взлетали снежные фонтанчики. – Ты когда-нибудь видел дракона?

– Да, – Снейп нагнулся и одел Гарри на голову капюшон, плотнее запахнул на груди мальчика мантию. – Возможно, на летних каникулах мы отправимся посмотреть на них.

Гарри радостно улыбнулся.

– Сколько раз нужно заснуть, чтобы наступило лето?

– Понятия не имею, – признался Снейп. – Не волнуйся, время пролетит незаметно.

– Можем мы сделать снеговика?

– Не сегодня, тебе нужны перчатки и шарф. Сегодня мы только спустимся к озеру и посмотрим на гигантского кальмара.

Гарри недоверчиво взглянул на отца.

– На гигантского кальмара? – Он довольно вздохнул. – Это намного лучше, чем телевизор, – признался он.

Пообещав себе выяснить точно, что из себя представляет «тиливизор», который Гарри все время упоминает, Снейп кивнул.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2.**

Вернувшись с прогулки, они обнаружили на дверях записку: Дамблдор приглашал на чай. До назначенного времени оставался целый час, так что они вполне успели привести себя в порядок. Гарри вбежал в кабинет директора поздороваться, но, увидев, как какая-то незнакомка поднимается из-за стола ему навстречу, стремглав бросился обратно и спрятался за спиной отца.

Жалея, что сам не может спрятаться за чьими-нибудь ногами, Северус с удивлением посмотрел на гостью. Пожилая ведьма в длинной зеленой мантии окинула мастера зелий таким взглядом, что тому пришлось бороться с внезапным желанием проверить, в порядке ли прическа. Красный саквояж на столе Дамблдора был огромен, но больше всего Снейпа поразило чучело грифа, которое, как оказалось, венчало высокую шляпу.

– А, Северус, Гарри. Познакомьтесь. Эмерин Лонгботтом и ее внук Невилл.

Снейп огляделся в поисках внука; тот съежился за другим концом стола и старался занять как можно меньше места.

– Гарри, познакомься с Невиллом, – сказал Дамблдор, легонько дотронувшись до спины незнакомого мальчика и выталкивая его из укрытия.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на отца и сделал шажок вперед. Дамблдор кивнул в сторону маленького круглого столика, на котором лежала доска с клетками и небольшие полупрозрачные камешки.

– Невилл принес свою любимую игру. Хочешь поиграть?

Гарри энергично кивнул, и Невилл нервно шагнул навстречу, неловко споткнувшись. Теперь можно было рассмотреть, что у него было круглое лицо и испуганные карие глаза.

– Это плюй-камни, – прошептал он.

– Я не знаю, как с ними играть, – ответил Гарри.

Невилл удивленно посмотрел на мальчика:

– Я могу показать, – вызвался он.

Гарри кивнул и поспешил к столику, Невилл последовал за ним, но запнулся за угол ковра. Сумев восстановив равновесие, он встревоженно оглянулся через плечо. Его бабушка недовольно поморщилась.

– Такой нервный ребенок, – произнесла она громко. – Не понимаю, его отец таким не был. НЕВИЛЛ! – прогремела она, и все присутствующие вздрогнули. Невилл едва не свалился со стула, на котором сидел. – Сядь прямо, мальчик!

– Д-да, бабушка, – заикаясь, проговорил он.

– Не понимаю, – пробормотала старая ведьма, и Снейп многозначительно переглянулся с Дамблдором. Он быстро одернул себя, когда женщина пытливо уставилась на него. – Полагаю, вам известна история нашей семьи.

Снейп кивнул, размышляя над тем, насколько она знакома с [I_его_[/I историей. Ведьма кивнула в ответ.

– Хорошо. Радости этот рассказ бы не вызвал. Гордость – да, несомненно. За то, что Фрэнк и Алиса отдали жизни за правое дело. Но говорить об этом нелегко. Мой единственный ребенок, знаете ли.

Снейп уже почти привык к её отрывистой манере говорить, но, пообщавшись некоторое время с Гарри, он сомневался, сможет ли с подобным справиться пятилетний Невилл. Несомненно, нервы у того никуда не годятся.

Эмерин кашлянула.

– Полагаю, Альбус известил вас о своем предложении. Должна сказать, это решает некоторые мои проблемы.

Дамблдор мягко прервал ее.

– На самом деле, Эмерин, я не хотел говорить об этом до нашей встречи. – Он дождался ее короткого кивка и переключил внимание на Снейпа. – Юный Невилл должен был пойти в школу в прошлом году, Северус, – тихо продолжил директор. – Ему столько же лет, сколько и Гарри. Но Эмерин побоялась отправить его туда.

– Возможно, я излишне опекаю мальчика, – признала она. – Я учила его дома, но Альбус полагает, что мальчику будет лучше в компании. Возможно, это пойдет ему на пользу.

Снейп взглянул на мальчика, который, склонив круглое личико над доской, показывал Гарри камешки. Один из них брызнул мальчику в лицо, и тот, хихикая, отскочил, вытирая с носа дурно пахнущую жидкость. Гарри посмеивался, морща нос. По-видимому, у мальчика не было особых проблем; насколько Снейп мог видеть, тот был спокойным и пухленьким, хоть и казался слабым.

– У каждого ребенка должны быть один или два друга, – многозначительно произнес Дамблдор. – И юному Гарри придется учиться одному. Поэтому я подумал, Северус, раз уж я все равно нанимаю наставника для Гарри, и поскольку они одного возраста…

Снейп нахмурился. Он не возражал, чтобы Гарри учился вместе с другим ребенком. На самом деле, это был идеальный вариант, поскольку мальчик сам выражал желание иметь компанию. Только он не был уверен, что Невилл годился на роль друга.

– Думаю, будет лучше, если он будет жить в Хогвартсе всю неделю, – сказала миссис Лонгботтом, и Снейп вскинул бровь, вновь включившись в обсуждение.

– Всю неделю?

– Мальчик слишком мал, чтобы каждый день скакать туда-сюда через камин, – заявил Дамблдор. – Поэтому он будет жить здесь во время учебы и проводить с бабушкой выходные.

– Почти все выходные, – добавила миссис Лонгботтом.

В голову мужчины закралось подозрение, решив прислушаться к нему, Снейп продолжил обсуждение вопроса с Альбусом Дамблдором

– Где именно он будет жить всю неделю?

– Ну, у вас есть дополнительная комната в ваших апартаментах, – напомнил ему Дамблдор. – В конце концов, Северус, насколько сложнее заботиться не об одном мальчике, а о двоих?

– В два раза? – язвительно подсказал Снейп. – В самом деле, директор, это нелепо. – Он обратился к миссис Лонгботтом. – Я не хочу быть невежливым, – неискренне начал Северус, – но я только осваиваюсь с одним ребенком, сомневаюсь, что я справлюсь так быстро еще с одним.

– О, – протянула миссис Лонгботтом. – Жаль. – Она окинула взглядом мальчиков, и Снейп неохотно последовал ее примеру. Гарри обхватил Невилла за шею, и они с довольным видом разглядывали доску, круглолицый мальчик счастливо улыбался, показывая следующий ход.

– Похоже, они быстро поладили, – сказал Дамблдор. – Подумай, как хорошо было бы, если бы рядом с Гарри был кто-то подходящего возраста. Точно такого же возраста, – многозначительно добавил он.

Миссис Лонгботтом кивнула.

– Того же возраста, – проговорила она безутешно. – Даже родившийся в тот же день.

Резко выпрямившись, Северус кинул на Дамблдора потрясенный взгляд.

_Два ребенка, упомянутых в пророчестве._

_Пророчество._

Их судьбы связаны.

Он посмотрел на Невилла другими глазами, изучая со всех сторон и сравнивая с сыном. Одного возраста, родились в один день. Оба потеряли родителей по вине Темного Лорда. Для волшебника это были убедительные предзнаменования. Лицо директора по-прежнему ничего не выражало, но Северус понял, что эту битву уже проиграл.

Оба мальчика имели в высшей степени сходное прошлое, и, похоже, им предстояло общее будущее.

– Возможно, это не такая уж плохая идея, – проговорил он сухо.

Эмерин взглянула на него, прищурившись:

– Должна сказать. Крайне признательна, знаете ли. Я становлюсь слишком стара, чтобы самой справляться с растущим мальчиком.

Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши.

– Замечательно! – воскликнул он. – Чаю?

Гарри и Невилл, сидя бок о бок, ели пирожные и запивали их шоколадным молоком. К тому моменту, когда встреча подошла к концу, они уже вовсю дурачились, посмеиваясь над своими молочными усами и откусывая друг у друга пирожные. Снейп уже чувствовал первые признаки головной боли и уныло размышлял о нескончаемых вечерах, которые ему придется проводить в обществе этих двух сорванцов.

Тем не менее, он никогда еще не видел Гарри таким счастливым, ине оставалось никаких сомнений, что присутствие второго мальчика хорошо на него повлияло. Невилл, шокированный тем, как Гарри, причмокивая, пьет свое шоколадное молоко, терпеливо объяснял, что хорошие манеры требуют делать это тише. Снейп сбился со счета, сколько раз за последнее время он высказывал подобное пожелание, но, несмотря на то, что Гарри пропускал сказанное им мимо ушей, Невилла он слушал очень внимательно и пытался повторять за ним каждое движение.

– Он рос с магглами, – ничуть не смутившись, пояснил Снейп старой ведьме, неодобрительно наблюдающей эту сцену. Та фыркнула.

– Подумать только, сын Джеймса и Лили должен был расти именно так, – пробормотала она, затем поймала взгляд Снейпа. – Э… я довольно долго считала, что он был сыном Джеймса, – пояснила ведьма, и Снейп склонил голову.

– Да, был, – учтиво сказал мужчина. – Но теперь он мой.

Миссис Лонгботтом энергично закивала.

Узнав, что он будет учиться вместе со своим новым лучшим другом Невиллом, Гарри был в восторге и говорил об этом всю дорогу до их комнат, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды студентов.

– Он будет спать в запасной комнате, папа, – сказал Гарри отцу, хватая его руку.

– Да, Гарри, я знаю, – терпеливо сказал Снейп. – Я был с вами, помнишь?

– Но его дом будет там, где его бабушка и двоюродный дедушка, правда?

– Да.

– И ты все еще только мой папа, да?

Снейп мягко сжал его маленькую ладошку.

– И ничей больше, – пообещал он.

Гарри сжал его руку в ответ.


	3. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Энели Тейлор дрожащими руками затушила сигарету. Десять лет она умудрялась обходиться без сигарет, но сейчас вернулась к старой привычке, будто и не отказывалась от нее вовсе. Офицер полиции наконец-то закончил говорить по рации, и когда патрульная машина тронулась и покатилась прочь от школы по извилистой подъездной дороге, Энели помахала ей вслед.

Ее ждал полный класс первогодок, да и помощник директрисы не был в восторге от необходимости изображать учителя, пока она снова беседовала с полицией, но все же Энели задержалась на аллее. Она присела на кошмарную старую скамью, на которой матери обычно ждали звонка с уроков, чтобы забрать детей домой.

Гарри Поттер…

Никто никогда не ждал этого маленького мальчика. Он уходил домой вместе с тетей и кузеном, но как же было больно понимать, что Петуния Дурсль ждет лишь сына, не племянника.

Гарри Поттер.

Неважно, сколько раз она говорила себе, что делала все от неё зависящее, все равно учительница с болью понимала, что она могла сделать еще больше. Должна была делать больше. Но ей уже тридцать пять, да и ее класс постоянно требовал внимания: там постоянно что-то случалось. Она уговорила школьную медсестру, так ведь? Убедилась, что его прижимистый дядя купил мальчику очки. Хвалила мальчика, ободряла его.

Энели прикрыла глаза, вспоминая удивление в сияющих зеленых глазах всякий раз, когда она хвалила его. Как будто он не привык получать даже малейшего слова поддержки.

Она подала стандартный запрос о пренебрежении опекунами мальчика своими обязанностями, заставив заместителя директрисы подписать его, убедилась, что запрос был отправлен, получила заверения от департамента, что он будет рассмотрен. Что еще она могла сделать?

Репортеры задавали ей этот вопрос. Есть ли еще что-то, что вы могли сделать? Как мог пятилетний ребенок исчезнуть без следа? Обвиняете ли вы Департамент по Защите Детей? Почему они бездействуют?

После происшедшего у нее самой появились вопросы. Например, почему это вы вдруг так озаботились судьбой худенького маленького Гарри Поттера? Где же вы были, когда он был здесь и ему еще можно было помочь?

Сейчас полиция продолжала задавать вопросы, но Дурсли упрямо твердили, что приходил отец мальчика и забрал его. Больше они ничего не могли сказать – ни имени этого мужчины, ни как он выглядел, они не знали даже, откуда ему стало известно, где живет Гарри. Не говоря уж о том, был ли он отцом мальчика на самом деле…

Самое отвратительное во всем этом то, что они, скорее всего, выйдут сухими из воды. Не было никаких свидетельств того, что с мальчиком произошло какое-то несчастье. С трудом удалось найти доказательство тому, что мальчик вообще существовал. Когда полицейские искали фотографию мальчика, удалось найти только одну, снятую в классе за месяц до Рождества.

По мнению Энели Тейлор, уже один этот факт ясно показал, что представляют из себя Дурсли.

– Ох, Гарри, – прошептала она, – прости меня.

Энели задумалась, успеет ли она выкурить еще одну сигарету, но тут кто-то – совсем рядом – окликнул её таким знакомым голосом.

И вот он стоял перед ней, слегка запыхавшись после пробежки по подъездной аллее.

– Г-гарри? – запинаясь, выговорила она. Малыш улыбнулся.

Онемев от изумления, она смотрела на него не отрываясь. Мальчик был одет в теплый черный вельветовый плащ с небольшими карманами, на руках красовались мягкие кожаные перчатки нежного темно-зеленого оттенка, из-под плаща выглядывали черные, матово поблескивающие ботиночки, довершала наряд забавная шляпа, больше похожая на ночной колпак, ее кончик свисал на плечо и заканчивался небольшой зеленой кисточкой.

– Гарри, – выдохнула она, слезы затуманивали невероятно прекрасный образ маленького пропавшего мальчика, такого счастливого и даже слегка поправившегося.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Тейлор, – сказал он немного застенчиво. – Вы скучали по мне?

Она никогда раньше не обнимала учеников: Департамент Образования смотрел на это неодобрительно – но сейчас она, крепко обняв худенького мальчика, погладила его по голове, расправив пальцами мягкий бархат увенчанной кисточкой шляпы. Энели вдохнула его запах, чистый, здоровый, неожиданно острый, как экзотические заморские пряности.

– Гарри, – снова произнесла она, отстранившись и изучая его удивленное личико. – Где ты был? Мы все так волновались!

Гарри протянул затянутую в перчатку ручку и успокаивающе погладил учительницу по щеке.

– Все хорошо, миссис Тейлор, – сказал он вежливо. – Перфессор сказал, что вы ужасно беспокоились обо мне. У меня все хорошо, миссис Тейлор, правда, хорошо. Я с моим папой! – он мотнул головой, указывая куда-то позади себя, и они снова вернулись в реальный мир. В конце аллеи стоял высокий мужчина в развевающемся на февральском ветерке плаще. На нем была похожая островерхая шляпа с кисточкой, спадающей на худое плечо, под порывами ветра длинные черные волосы то и дело падали на лицо. Он не шевелился, просто стоял, глядя на них, но Энели внезапно почувствовала, как ее пробрала дрожь.

– Эт-то твой отец?

– Ага, мой папа, – гордо сказал Гарри со счастливой улыбкой, отступив на шаг. – Он пришел и забрал меня от тети и дяди, миссис Тейлор. Он думал, что мне будет хорошо с ними, но когда узнал, что мне там плохо, он пришел и забрал меня.

– Но… но, Гарри… – сказала она, в голове крутилось множество вопросов, не давая вымолвить ни слова. – Где же ты был?

– Я сказал вам, – терпеливо повторил мальчик, как если бы он был взрослым, а она – маленьким ребенком, – я был с папой. Он очень жалел, что оставил меня, но он сказал, что больше так не сделает. У меня есть своя комната, миссис Тейлор, и своя кровать. И игрушки! И одежда, своя собственная!

Радость и счастье на худом личике были так отчетливы, так отличались от всех тех ужасов, которые она успела себе вообразить за последние недели, что Энели не смогла удержать слезы, снова навернувшиеся на глаза. Дотронувшись до его лица, она погладила румяную щечку, просто чтобы убедиться, что он жив. Заброшенный маленький мальчик, нашедший счастье.

– Тебе хорошо с ним? – спросила она, уже видя ответ в радостном блеске зеленых глазах и счастливой улыбке. – Никто не обижает тебя, не заставляет делать того, что ты не хочешь?

Гарри помотал головой.

– Так делали мои тетя и дядя, миссис Тейлор, – напомнил он. – Мой папа заботится обо мне, он самый лучший. Ой! – мальчик сделал большие глаза и полез под плащ, вытягивая сложенный лист бумаги. Смущенно улыбаясь, он протянул рисунок учительнице. – Я совсем забыл! Я нарисовал это для вас.

Она расправила рисунок трясущимися руками, удивившись про себя необычной плотности бумаги, мягкими краями напоминавшей о ручной выделке. Увидев раскрашенный листок, она улыбнулась сквозь слезы, сразу же узнав манеру Гарри.

– Это я, миссис Тейлор, – сказал Гарри, указывая на маленькую фигурку между двумя побольше. – А это мой папа. – Длинные темные волосы и ярко-розовое сердце на груди. – А это вы, видите? Вы улыбаетесь мне, как и всегда.

– О, Гарри, – прошептала она. Неужели она всегда улыбалась? Могла ли она улыбаться ему чаще, сделать для него ещё что-то? Гарри был здесь, и в безопасности, но что, если бы все сложилось по-другому? Что, если появится другой такой Гарри, нуждающийся в помощи?

– Гарри, – мужчине в конце аллеи пришлось повысить голос, хотя миссис Тейлор отметила, что его голос звучал мягко. Гарри отстранился, улыбаясь и кивая.

– Мне надо идти, миссис Тейлор. Мой папа зовет меня.

– Но, Гарри, – сказала она поспешно, потянувшись к нему, – ты пока не можешь уйти! Полиция, школа, твоя… – она собиралась сказать семья, но не смогла. Если у Гарри и есть семья, так это тот высокий темноволосый мужчина, который заботится о мальчике, кормит и одевает его, и может вызвать улыбку на лице малыша.

Тем не менее, следует уладить все формальности, поэтому она потянулась к мальчику, свободной рукой нащупывая в кармане мобильный телефон.

Гарри отскочил и побежал по аллее, зеленая кисточка на шляпе развевалась за его спиной.

Гарри влетел в распахнутые для него объятия, высокий мужчина выпрямился, и тонкие ручки обвились вокруг его шеи. Высвободив одну руку, Гарри помахал учительнице, прощаясь, и на мгновение они застыли, отец и сын, пронизывающий февральский ветер развевал плащ и длинные темные волосы.. Этот образ навсегда отпечатался в ее памяти: высокий черноволосый мужчина в развевающемся плаще и мальчик у него на руках; они смотрят на нее, словно тоже стараясь запомнить.

Гарри улыбнулся, и его отец на миг склонил голову, а потом развернулся, взмахнув плащом. Почти мгновенно они оказались невообразимо далеко.

Энели Тейлор сделала все, что требовалось: она вызвала детективов, ведущих это дело, и показала им рисунок, подтвердив свои слова записью камер слежения, на которой были видны подъездная аллея и маленький Гарри, а также никаких следов темноволосого незнакомца.

Полицейские машины прочесали округу, но не нашли никаких следов ни мальчика, ни его отца. Энели сидела в учительской вместе с представителем Департамента, попивая крепкий горячий чай. Забавно, но ей больше не хотелось курить, сладкого чая было вполне достаточно, скоро все вопросы будут решены и она сможет вернуться в свой класс.

Учительница посмотрела на рисунок, лежащий на столе между ними. На нем отец Гарри не выглядел устрашающе, несмотря на то, что у него не было широкой зубастой улыбки, как у нее и Гарри. Возможно, из-за нелепого розового сердца на груди. Она подняла голову, только сейчас заметив, что у него на правой руке было шесть пальцев, один намного длиннее остальных. Она удивилась тому, что именно из этого пальца, казалось, вылетали искорки.

_Конец_


End file.
